


This Is For Keeps

by realmSpinner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sburb.  Karkat Vantas surprises his boyfriend on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is For Keeps

It wasn't with the most graceful maneuver that Karkat Vantas managed to position a tray full of breakfast over his sleeping boyfriend's form. The plates had slid to the side and the orange juice sloshed up just enough to send some of the liquid vitamin C down the side of the glass. Karkat tightened his grip on the edges and stared the tray down as if daring it to move again before slowly, carefully, removing his hands and quietly trying to arrange the food items in their rightful place. He peered down at John Egbert, and with a grimace, tried to understand how the human could even sleep on his back like that. Curling on your side was so much more comfortable, and the way John's hands rested on his stomach made the trickster look like he should belong in a casket instead of a bed. But Karkat wasn't going to complain too much, considering the weird sleeping position made this so much easier.

“Hey. John,” Karkat whispered, gently shaking John's shoulder. He didn't know why he was whispering when he wanted to wake the boy up. John just looked rather cute with his mouth barely open, showcasing his pearly white overbite, and strands of raven hair all in a tangled mess against the pillowcase. The troll avidly watched that mouth close and the boy's eyelashes flutter before dazed blue eyes were looking up at him.

Really dazed, if what John said next was any indication.

“Mmmph.. gimme like ten more minutes, Dave,” John mumbled, eyelids sliding shut as quickly as he'd opened them. Karkat scowled, and then grew alarmed when John's hands fumbled to grab the end o his blanket, no doubt about to yank the fabric up and cover his face. Sensing the tray's impending doom, Karkat quickly grabbed John's hands.

“I'm not Dave, fuckass!” Karkat yelled. He felt his boyfriend start, and those eyes opened again, this time much more alert.

“... Karkat?” John said finally, blinking. He then noticed the contraption straddling his body and carefully scooted back to sit up with wide eyes.

“No, I'm fucking Santa Clause,” Karkat rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his arms, “In case your think pan is running especially slow today, let me remind you that eighteen years ago, you were given life, thanks to me, so Happy Wriggling Day.”

John reached for his glasses on the nightstand, hurriedly laying them on top of his ears and grinning widely.

“You actually made all this?” John asked in awe, observing the selection. Scrambled eggs, though they looked just a tad runny. The toast was definitely burnt. The sausage and biscuits looked good, though! “Haha, thanks Karkat!”

Karkat shifted, fighting the urge to smile at the heart-felt appreciation.

“Yeah well, you would have tried to pull one of your shitty little pranks on me if I would have gotten a cake,” Karkat answered as John picked up his fork and cut into the sausage. Despite trying to act nonchalant, he was really hoping the food would taste good. Cooking was not one of the troll's greatest accomplishments since getting used to living on earth.

“Iff goood!” John attempted to speak with sausage and egg filling his cheeks, and Karkat released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

“Don't talk with your mouth full.”

John chewed and swallowed.

“Heh heh, sorry. So where's Dave, anyway?” John asked, eyes darting around the small dorm room. Dave's bed, just a couple feet away, was void of life, the red blanket haphazardly hanging off the foot of the mattress.

“Brilliant, John. Your boyfriend brings you breakfast in bed on your wriggling day and all you can do is ask where Asshole Strider is,” Karkat grumbled.

“Aw, I don't mean it like that,” John apologized, reaching around the tray to place his hand on Karkat's knee and give it a squeeze, “But Dave does kind of live here. Knowing your relationship with him, I'm almost afraid you somehow locked him out of the building.”

Karkat smirked at John's apprehensive expression.

“That sounds like an award winning idea. I'll do that next time.”

“Karkaaaaat!”

“Calm the fuck down,” Karkat spoke, looking bored, “Look, it's a thing that's been planned for a while. He's meeting with Jade today and let me in this morning.”

“... so you're telling me you willingly talked to Dave so you could surprise me on my birthday,” John said suspiciously. Karkat bristled.

“The hell is with that look of astonishment? Am I just some giant asswipe, because that's what you're making me out to be right now. A really fucking big one. Can't you just be grateful for the food you were shoveling in your mouth earlier?!” Karkat replied.

John laughed, then, grabbing his toast. He didn't even have the heart to scrape off some of the black bits, taking a huge bite. He shoved the rest of the toast down and took a swig of orange juice before grabbing hold of the tray and hefting it to the nightstand.

“Come here,” John coerced, holding his arms out and wiggling his fingers. Karkat stared down at the moving digits for a moment, before uncrossing his arms and crawling toward the other male. He felt John's arms wrap around him, sitting on his side and following suit, settling his forearms on John's shoulder blades. It was warm, sitting so close like this, and Karkat tried his hardest to stop his cheeks from flooding with red pigment when John leaned forward and laid a quick kiss on the corner of his lips. “In all seriousness, thanks. The only thing that would be better was if Con Air was o-”

“We are not watching that movie again, I don't care if it's your wriggling day or not,” Karkat growled.

“Don't you dare diss Con Air,” John spoke, raising his eyebrows.

“Con Air is not even worth the carbon dioxide I have to release in order to diss it.”

John flexed his fingers and shot them forward. Karkat merely had enough time to widen his eyes before those long, playful digits were sliding under his t-shirt and scrambling over the soft skin on his sides. The troll squeaked, body jumping, nerves flaring to life as laughter bubbled through his black lips and invaded the quiet room. John let out a laugh of his own as his boyfriend struggled and tried to push away from him.

“Fuck..! Ahaha, J- John! Fucker-ahahaha stooopaaahahaha!”

The protests only made a wicked grin fly across the prankster's face, and he followed Karkat as the red-faced boy backed up, arms flailing desperately.

“Admit Con Air is the best movie ever and I'll stooop!” John goaded.

“FUCK YOU,” Karkat managed through his laughing, the phrase halfhearted and breathless. John stopped wiggling his fingers, wrapping his palms around the curve of Karkat's sides and shoving them forward until he towered over the breathless troll. He put on his best sexy face, eyebrow wiggles and all, as he leaned his face dangerously close to his partner's.

“That can be arranged as well,” John spoke smoothly. Karkat was reduced to a cherry beneath him, and the human huffed when one of Karkat's hands shot up to shove his face away.

“You have the lamest pick-up lines ever,” Karkat said.

“You love my lame pick-up lines,” John spoke after shrugging Karkat's hand off his face.

“Argh, get off me!” Karkat exclaimed, squirming again, “This is completely unfair, John. I might scratch you up attempting to tickle you. What even is this tickling shit; you humans have the weirdest ways to distract opponents.”

John rolled his eyes.

“Stop talking like you're still on Alternia. Tickling is fun, not some way to take advantage of the situation,” John chastised, and could almost say the expression on Karkat's face was a pout.

“I don't like it. It makes you defenseless.”

“Like you even have to be alert around me,” John said, raising an eyebrow. Karkat's eyes narrowed.

“The hell I don't. Your shitty pranks make a fucking mess of things,” Karkat growled, and John just grinned.

“Haha, remember when we had that Christmas party and I brought all the candy out in a huge bucket-”

“Fucking insensitive to other cultures, that's what you are,” Karkat bit, his face reddening again.

“Yep, I'm just one big giant douchebag,” John chirped happily, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through Karkat's hair. The troll would never admit to leaning into that touch.

“Nooksucker.”

“Asshole.”

“Fuckass.”

“Jerkface.”

“Oh that's real insulting. Best Insult Of The Day does to John Egderp,” Karkat huffed, smirking up at him, “And are you going to get off me any time soon?”

“I think I like it here,” John replied, his eyebrows shooting up, “Actually...”

The human promptly let himself fall on the smaller boy in a haphazard heap of limbs. Karkat made a small 'oof!' beneath him.

“Guh.. you're going to crush me. When I brought you breakfast this morning, Karkat pancakes were not on the menu!” Karkat exclaimed, balling up his fist and hitting John square in the back.

“Haha, ow,” John spoke, slightly muffled by the sheets his face was smashed up in. He lifted his head, “Of course not! They're called Beep Beep Meow pancakes!”

“I fucking loathe you,” Karkat growled. John could literally feel the vibration through the troll's chest.

“Now Karkat,” John began, bracing his knees and elbows on the bed so his weight would no longer be crushing the troll, “We've already been over this, remember? The whole Kismesis thing just won't work between us.”

“Shut the fuck up, that was a momentary lapse of judgment on my part that I told you never to bring up again. What is the thing that you just brought up? You don't know? Good,” Karkat said, resting his hands on John's arms.

“Oh come on, you hate-crushing on me was totally a thing that existed. You just want this in every way,” John teased.

“You're head is big enough. Stop now,” Karkat said, sighing, “Get off.”

Another half-hearted push, and John chuckled. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he fell on his side, Karkat rolling with him until they were laying side by side wrapped in each others' limbs.

“How about this?” John asked.

“Hmph,” Karkat responded, burrowing his forehead into John's collarbone, “Are you just going to laze around all day or do you want to go somewhere?”

“Breakfast in bed AND a date? You're spoiling me,” John chuckled, breathing in the scent of Karkat's shampoo. He didn't mind the stray strands of hair tickling his chin.

“The toast was burnt,” Karkat spoke, craning his head up to meet the blue orbs staring down at him, “You need something more than breakfast.”

Stubborn determination was stamped all over that gray face.

“But you're here,” John replied, making Karkat's eyebrows furrow.

“So?”

“Sooooo,” John dragged out, brushing his fingers over the uncovered skin of Karkat's side, “That means I already have everything I need.”

Karkat stared at John for 2.2 seconds before shoving his face back in John's chest.

“I said stop with the lame pick-up lines!” Karkat muttered into his shirt, and John laughed out loud.

“No way. I never pass up a chance to see you all flustered,” John said, nuzzling his chin against Karkat's head and threading his fingers through the soft raven strands until they reached one of the candy corn nubs. They wrapped around it, gently kneading the rough texture. Karkat squirmed, a slow purr rising from his chest. John chuckled, “You're adorable.”

Karkat whipped his head back up.

“Do not call me adorable!” He protested, a red hue dusting his cheeks.

“Where were you thinking of taking me?” John asked as if there wasn't a red-faced, irritated troll in his arms. Karkat grit his teeth and relaxed.

“I don't know. Wherever you wanted, I guess.”

“Hm. In all honesty, I'd rather just stay here and cuddle with you,” John said, giving him a short squeeze, “After finally finishing my science project and studying for upcoming finals, all I really want to do is rest.”

“... how'd you do on that science project anyway?”

“Pretty good, I think. We won't know our grade until next week, though. Professors take their sweet ass time with things like that. Oh but my cap and gown is supposed to get here next week too! Blue may be the traditional color and all, but I think it's a pretty awesome color.”

“You would,” Karkat snorted, nails lightly clawing at the white cotton t-shirt covering John's torso, “Fuck you for graduating a year earlier than me.”

“You're the one who wanted to take a year off after high school, dude.”

“School sucks.”

“Haha, one more year. You'll be fine.”

“What are you gonna do after graduation?”

“Uh.. I dunno. Find an apartment, find a job, wherever the wind takes me. … eh heh heh.”

“Wind. Very funny.”

“Isn't it?”

Karkat wound his arm around John's middle, hugging him closer. John watched the strands of hair move as he twirled his fingers through them. They laid in comfortable silence against the cool sheets, feeling the steady beat of their hearts against their chests. Karkat started a rhythm tapping his fingers against John's back, alerting the blue-eyed boy that he was thinking about something, so John stayed silent, waiting.

“John,” the troll finally spoke, and John hid a smile, proud of himself for knowing Karkat so well.

“Yeah?”

“You suck at laundry.”

John blinked, unprepared for that.

“.. what-”

“You suck at laundry, you stay up horrendously late when you marathon your shitty movies, you get incredibly reckless when you want to try a new prank, you're such a heavy sleeper that you sleep straight through your alarms and have been late to classes numerous times,” Karkat started ranting, each dig making John's frown grow deeper, “You're constantly misplacing your cell phone-”

“What the hell, Karkat?” John interrupted.

“Facts. I am stating facts, John. You living alone is like a disaster just waiting to happen,” Karkat said, trying to look irritated, but the effect was ruined when he averted his eyes. John stared at him, the gears of his brain slowly turning.

“...”

“...”

“... Karkat.”

“...”

“Is this some kind of round-about but not really way of asking if you can live with me?”

“...”

The troll hid his face in John's shirt again, and John smiled. Hands moved down to cup the shorter one's face, forcing him to look back up.

“Do you really think I'd say no? Of course I want you to live with me! We'd make the best housemates, like... ever!” John said excitedly, watching Karkat's eyes widen in wonder.

“I can't cook well. I break a lot of plates while washing dishes. I-”

“Whoa. Alright, buddy, stop pointing out our faults for just a second, please? You're making me feel bad,” John chuckled, amazed at just how... open Karkat was being with him right now. The troll had a soft heart underneath all that fire, John knew, but it was still rare to see it out on the table. Even for him.

“Sorry. Just... well... yeah,” Karkat spoke awkwardly, puffing his chest up, “I think I'd be pretty okay with living with you. And uh... maybe not so okay if not.”

“I always knew you were a romantic,” John chuckled, receiving a glare.

“Don't laugh at me, you bastard,” Karkat hissed.

“But you're so... adorable!” John said, purposefully using that word and laughing when Karkat tried to shove away from him.

“Fuck you! Go die, you mo-mph....”

Karkat's struggle came to a halt when John leaned forward and kissed him. It was gentle, soft, and John's thumb brushed back and forth over Karkat's cheek, simultaneously prodding the troll to turn his head to the side so their lips could slide together more easily. Karkat's arm made its way around John's side again, hugging him as their lips met again and again in a way they had perfected over the past couple years.

“You were saying?” John whispered against his lips.

“You are insufferable, John Egbert,” Karkat muttered back, lips tingling from just barely brushing against John's.

“You're the one who wants to move in with this insufferable guy. I must be pretty damn aweso-”

“Shut up,” Karkat growled, tilting forward those few millimeters and sealing their lips again. John hummed in amusement, kissing his boyfriend again. His hands trailed over gray cheeks, through the raven locks, down a hot neck and back up again; John could never keep still during a kiss. Karkat didn't seem to mind in the slightest, another purr resonating through his chest as John gently nipped at his bottom lip. John loved the sound; he knew it meant Karkat was happy. There were just way too few instances where Karkat had his guard down enough to let the sound escape.

“So I'm thinking a white picket fence. The whole shebang. And a room set up like a theater,” John mumbled, bumping their noses together.

“With what money?” Karkat asked with a small grin.

“Alright, so maybe it'll be a little apartment, but I can dream big, right?” John asked. Karkat snorted.

“Guess so,” he replied, eyes darting down to John's lips. He leaned forward again, wanting his kisses back, but paused when John moved back a little. Furrowing his eyebrows, Karkat tried again, gritting his teeth when John moved back again, this time with a smile. “Oi.”

“Heheh~”

Karkat's hand wrapped around the back of John's neck to make sure the goofball didn't move away and kissed him again. John released a small, happy sigh and wound his arms back around Karkat's waist, running his fingertips along the skinny, bare back. That purring was back in full force, it tickled where their chests met, and when Karkat's lips parted beneath his own, John slid his tongue inside. He explored the wet cavern carefully, mindful of the sharper-than-normal teeth, sweeping the pink muscle over the insides of his cheeks and the tongue that met his own half-way.

A sound emerged from the back of Karkat's throat, something between a moan and a sigh, and John answered in kind, tracing his tongue over his boyfriend's top lip and giving the soft flesh a small peck before leaving a trail of kisses down the side of his jaw until he reached an ear.

“I love you,” John whispered against his earlobe, feeling Karkat's hands hold on just a little tighter. The troll nuzzled their cheeks together with a deliberately loud purr.

“Love you too,” Karkat replied easily. It was a phrase that, in the beginning, seemed so forced. What was this weird human thing 'I love you'? Why did they only have one romantic partner?

Karkat soon determined that if all 'love' felt like this, he completely understood. This was special.

This was John.

With the human's skin so close, Karkat couldn't help but offer the same treatment, turning his head to place kisses down John's jawline, and dipping his face into the crook of the boy's neck. All of the human seemed squishy to a troll, but his neck in particular was so soft and warm.. Karkat carefully dragged the tips of his teeth along the sensitive skin. John's breath caught, feeling hot breath along his neck and those sharp teeth grazing his skin, until Karkat's lips circled around the junction where his neck and shoulder met, and playfully sucked.

A quiet moan escaped John's lips as he shut his eyes to focus solely on the suction, and the wet tongue roaming over his skin. Encouraged by the sound, Karkat released the bruised skin, only to travel farther down and attempt another hickey right above his collarbone.

“Karkat.. not where people can see..” John mumbled, but making no move to push him away.

“It's better if they can see,” Karkat huffed, coming back up to rest his forehead against John's.

“Broadcasting this stuff to my professors is a little embarrassing.”

“Tough shit. You're in college. They'll understand.”

John snorted, regarding the other boy for a moment. He pushed off of the mattress, spinning them back over to their original position with John on top. Karkat stared up at him, eyes darting around but never leaving the boy's face, wide and trusting. John smiled, lowering himself to steal another kiss. Karkat readily accepted the more insistent brushing of lips, and when John's hands once again found the candy corn nubs and gave them a rather firm rub, Karkat keened and arched his body off the bed. Those hands continued rubbing, making the troll squirm and breathe heavily into their kisses.

“J-John,” Karkat managed, turning to get away from those lips and swallowing, “If you... uh... I...”

“Hm?” John breathed, pulling away just enough to take off his glasses and set them on the nightstand before lowering his body on the warm one beneath him.

“Oh,” Karkat said suddenly. With their hips nestled together, he could feel the other boy had the same problem, and apparently was just going to go with it because oh dear gog he just rolled his hips and, “Oh.”

“How long is Dave gonna be gone?” John asked, licking his lips and subtly rocking against the pinned boy.

“Long. All day,” Karkat answered, sliding his hands underneath John's t-shirt and bunching the fabric up at his shoulder blades. John put his arms out straight so the clawed hands could tug the cotton fabric off his body. The shirt was quickly tossed off the bed.

“Cool,” John replied with a lopsided grin, half-lidded and darkened eyes sending a silent promise that made Karkat's nerves buzz. The troll took advantage of the exposed peachy skin, running his hands up John's slim torso and tweaking the boy's pink nipples beneath the pads of his thumbs. John grunted at the sensation, the sound turning into a weak gasp when Karkat deliberately rolled his hips up. John buried his face into Karkat's neck and groaned, kissing every inch of ashen skin his lips could reach, hands wandering brazenly over his chest and back, under the shirt, brushing skin and ribs until Karkat's shirt was being pulled over his head and discarded as well.

“Fuck,” Karkat breathed. While John was all comfortable in his pajama bottoms, the faded jeans hugging Karkat's hips were becoming way too tight. The troll reached between them to hastily undo the button. John watched this for a moment, until sweeping down to take those black lips between his own and reaching down to bat Karkat's hands away. Karkat whined against his lips, thinking John was denying him his freedom, but promptly choked on that whine when the human's hand slipped underneath the pant's edge and a hot palm was wrapped around his bulge. “John..”

John watched him carefully, watched his face flush and those eyelashes flutter and his chest rise and fall, and if that wasn't fucking beautiful he didn't know what was. The skin in his hand was searing as it pulsed beneath his hold, and he stroked just a little faster, feeling Karkat's hands digging into his shoulders and hearing the pleasured sounds coming from those wet lips as they stayed parted, trying to bring in enough air. John felt the heat rise to his own face, feeling all the blood rush to his middle. It'd been far too long since they'd been alone like this.

“Hey Karkat?” John asked, slowing his pumps and gently connecting their foreheads. The troll's eyes were hazy from the sudden onslaught of pleasure, but stared into the beckoning bright blue ones with recognition.

“What? What?” The troll answered, twice, because the first one was more like a rush of air. His hands caressed the back of John's neck and shoulders, not knowing what to do with himself as the languid strokes continued below. Not bucking up into that hand was a hard battle to win. “Fuck, John, do we really have to talk now?”

“I'm hurt. Does that mean you only want me for my body?”

“The hell it does!”

“I don't know... that's what it sounds li-”

“John Egbert, if you don't shut up and finish what you started, I swear to fucking gog.”

“I want to. But... well...” John started, releasing the bulge and ignoring Karkat's growl, squirming his hand further down, to the area just passed his shame-globes. Karkat's breath hitched, those yellow eyes widening. John's expression was hesitant, and a little hopeful, as he brushed a fingertip across the soft wetness of his boyfriend's nook, his hand growing uncomfortable in the restraints of Karkat's jeans. “It's totally cool if not, but... can I?”

Karkat was pretty certain his face was going to start boiling if it got any hotter. In the three years they'd been dating, they'd fooled around plenty, but they'd never attempted that... frankly it wasn't even in the equation when they'd first started dating because John was still hanging on to 'no homo' and Karkat was absolutely adamant on John 'just touching his cock, thank you very much, because human biology was gog-awfully weird and he wasn't a fucking girl, gog damn it.'

The apprehension must have shown on Karkat's face because John quickly retreated his hand and awkwardly chuckled.

“Aw, sorry if I ruined the mood. Forget it,” John spoke, brushing his fingers back over Karkat's bulge and making the troll shiver. He grew annoyed when the human's lips landed on his own again, no doubt trying to distract him into forgetting that little moment just happened.

“Give me some time to answer, idiot,” Karkat sighed, nipping at his lower lip. John flinched at the sharp teeth, thankful for not tasting copper when he licked the sore area. Karkat frowned and kissed the spot in apology. “If... you want to, I guess it's okay.”

John's lips tightened, and he let out a harsh breath.

“'If you want to'; you can't put it like that! It makes me feel like I'm forcing you into it or something!” John whined.

“We both know I could shove you off of me right now if I didn't want it, fuckass.”

“But you could hate it afterward and then all the blame will fall on me!”

“Oh for the love of- John. This is getting old fast. I am losing my boner here. If your shit cannot remain unflipped because of my word choice, let me say it as cut-to-the-chase as I possibly can,” Karkat growled, shoving his face so close to John's he was nearly cross-eyed. “I want you to fuck me.”

John stared... until a hot blush spread across his cheeks. Seeing it only made Karkat's words echo in his mind, putting the troll in a similar state.

“.. ahaha,” John laughed quietly, trying his best to put on his 'sexy' face again, “That was pretty hot. Can you say that aga-”

“No, fuck you!” Karkat spat, wishing he could pull a pillow over his face. John's laughter just grew louder as he nuzzled his burning cheek against Karkat's own.

“I love you,” John hummed, smiling against the troll's cheek. He pulled back before Karkat could respond, grabbing hold of the tops of his jeans. Karkat got the message and raised his hips off the bed so John could pull his pants and boxers down, leaving the boy completely exposed to the open air. The blue-eyed boy threw a smile at Karkat, bending down to wrap his arms around the troll's middle, forcing him to slightly arch off the bed. Karkat closed his eyes and purred as John left warm kisses and playful licks up his stomach and ribcage, their chests sliding across each other when John reached his neck. Karkat's breath hitched when John sucked rather harshly on the side of his neck, working his teeth and lips around that spot diligently because John knew it was much harder to leave a mark on the thicker gray skin than his own. “Payback.”

Karkat grinned, knowing the mark would be in a very visible spot tomorrow.

“Idiot,” Karkat whispered, catching his boyfriend's gaze for a second before their lips were connected again, firm and loving all the same. John unwound one of his arms from Karkat's waist and guided it back down between his legs. He felt Karkat's body jump when he ran his finger teasingly across his entrance. It was warm and soft and slickened from leaking genetic material, and Karkat shivered from the anticipation, breathing unevenly onto John's lips as the boy snuck his tongue inside. John gently pushed his finger in, passed the soft walls and into a wet heat. Karkat whined at the intrusion, instinctively spreading his legs wider.

“T- tell me if anything bothers you, okay?” John asked, waiting for Karkat to nod before sinking his finger further in. Karkat's hold on his shoulders grew tighter, but there was no resistance showing on the troll's face. John had read about girl's needing prepping and whatnot; he had no idea if it was the same for troll's. Karkat wasn't giving him a massive 'wtf' look for exploring with his fingers first, though, and the nook really didn't feel all that tight... John ventured a second finger inside, wiggling them.

“Mmm..” Karkat moaned, staring up at John through glazed eyes. John swallowed, incredibly turned on by the entire picture beneath him. He began moving his fingers more confidently, in and out, watching Karkat bite his lower lip and throw his head back against the pillow, indistinguishable noises rising from his throat, and then John used his other hand to rub at one of Karkat's horns and the troll gasped loudly, pushing his head up into that hand.

“Feel good?” John teased, his own voice a little breathless. The nook was flowing now, all the genetic material making squealshing noises as John's fingers worked inside him, sounding obscenely loud in the quiet room. Karkat moaned and gasped beneath him, cheeks flushed and hips bucking up into every thrust. The troll's shaky hands ghosted down the human's sides until they reached the hem of his pajama pants, yanking them down. John gasped when his cock was exposed to the air, quivering when Karkat's hand wrapped around the throbbing flesh and tugged. “Oh God...”

Overtaken by pleasure, the handjob was clumsy, but it still felt fucking fantastic, and then John realized his fingers had stopped moving but Karkat was still bucking, literally fucking himself on those fingers, and fuck if John thought he wasn't going to cum just from that sight alone.

A whine came from between Karkat's lips when John withdrew his fingers, the digits covered in red liquid. He could care less when they landed on the bed, dirtying the sheets; he just needed to get in Karkat before he went crazy.

“Wait! John!” Karkat insisted, his stomach still tingling from John's fingers, “Bucket! Get the bucket!”

John huffed, scrambling off him and tumbling on the end of the mattress, reaching a blind hand underneath the bed. His hand came in contact with the cool metal, and he quickly retrieved it, turning to see Karkat sitting up.

“How..?”

“It's fine, just leave it close. I last longer than you,” Karkat replied, motioning with his hand to set the bucket down. John did so and crawled back over to him.

“That's almost a stab to my pride,” John chuckled, falling back onto the bed with Karkat nestled underneath him.

“You know it's a species thing,” Karkat assured, wrapping his legs around John's torso and holding him tight. Both of them took a sharp intake of breath when John's cock slid against the nook.

“Karkat, I love you.”

“You said that like three times in the last hour, you sap.”

“I really, really love you.”

“Jesus, I love you too. Moron.”

John pushed in, making Karkat keen and dig his heels into John's lower back. John took deep breaths, steeling himself, leaving ghosts of kisses all over Karkat's face until his hipbones met the backs of Karkat's thighs. Trembling hands cupped John's face as Karkat kissed him, some slow, some hungry, until John was rotating his hips and they were reduced to merely breathing in each other's air, lips open and barely brushing each other. John's hands roamed freely, through the raven locks, down his neck, over his collarbone, anywhere he could reach, dizzy from how amazing it felt. Karkat was moaning openly, and managed to rake his nails down John's back before he realized it, muttering an apology that was swallowed by an open mouthed kiss.

“Karkat...” John breathed, resting his forehead against the troll's shoulder, his toes digging into the mattress as he snapped his hips back and forth, slowly losing his rhythm as his release churned in his stomach. His back stung a little, but that was perfectly fine. He reached between them to wrap a hand around Karkat's arousal.

“Oh my fuck,” Karkat hissed, his stomach convulsing. He tried to shake the bangs off his forehead, but they were damp due to the accumulating sweat, and those obscene squishing noises were bombarding his ears and flushing his skin and oh my gog why did he wait so long to let John do this again?

“Karkat.. I can't..” John moaned, rocking into the other boy desperately. He grabbed hold of Karkat's arms, bringing them back down on the mattress and threading their fingers together. Karkat observed him through half-lidded eyes, tilting his head and capturing the pink lips against his own just before he felt the human still and gasp, orgasm ripping through his body. Karkat felt the sticky liquid shoot inside of him, so foreign, so weird, so hot.. fuck, the hand on his bulge had stopped pumping in the midst of his orgasm. Karkat whined and pushed the boy's hand aside, grabbing his own cock and enthusiastically pumping it.

John slipped out, shivering at the sudden sensitivity, taking in the sight of Karkat masturbating in front of him. Licking his lips, John ran a hand through his hair to push the damp bangs back before lowering his body and tugging Karkat's hand away. Karkat grunted, his thighs quivering, wanting.. John wrapped a hand around the base of the gray cock and ran his tongue over the head.

“John!” Karkat exclaimed, both because wow that felt amazing and because holy fuck trolls don't do that, but those thoughts were thrown out the window when his cock was suddenly in that mouth and his boyfriend's head was bobbing and Jesus Christ on a cracker, where was that bucket?! “John, stop!”

Taking in the desperate note in Karkat's tone, John did as he was told, pulling away and letting the troll scramble off the bed and above the bucket. The blue-eyed boy would probably never get used to just how much genetic material gushed out of the troll every time he came, but damned if it didn't look like an amazing experience, with all the moaning and shaking Karkat did while emptying his load. John pulled up his pajama pants and crawled over to him, getting off the bed to wrap his arms around the troll's back just as the last of the red liquid dripped out of him, leaving the troll breathless. He practically fell back into John's arms, that purr back in full force. John nuzzled the side of his neck, carefully falling back on the bed with Karkat in his lap.

“Mmm..” John hummed, kissing at his neck, “Best birthday ever.”

Karkat laughed, the sound making John's heart swell, before he turned in John's lap to face him.

“Then I'm glad,” Karkat replied, threading his fingers through John's again. John smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Talks about moving in with me, taking your virginity, some pretty heavy stuff happened today!” John exclaimed, making Karkat snort and blush.

“Sure you don't want to go anywhere?”

“I thought I was worn about before, but after that?!”

“Heh. I'm going to go.. clean up,” Karkat said, eying the sheets. Though it wasn't near as bad as it would have been without the bucket, there were still pink spots here and there.

“You do that. I'll take care of those,” John promised. Karkat smiled and leaned down for one last kiss, which turned into multiple kisses with a few accompanying nips before John let him go. When the bathroom door shut, John took a deep breath, getting to work on tugging the sheets off the mattress. In the midst of doing so, he noticed his phone sitting on the nightstand, silenced so he could sleep with no interruptions. Looking at the screen told him that he had thirteen missed calls and one new text, and he frowned in wonder, picking it up.

The text read:  
your boyfriend is going to get his ass kicked as soon as i find where the douchebag hid my dorm key egbert

“... Karkat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was cavity-inducing fluff. XD My first John/Karkat fic, woo~


End file.
